


We Should Be Lovers Instead

by OrbitOfTheMonth



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hansol is a jerk, Heejin is oblivious, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin is whipped, Hyunjin swears a lot, My First Fanfic, but it's only mentioned a bit so it doesn't matter, photographer hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitOfTheMonth/pseuds/OrbitOfTheMonth
Summary: 'I wanna ruin our friendshipWe should be lovers insteadI don't know how to say thisCause you're really my dearest friend'Hyunjin is in love with her best friend, but Heejin's dating Hansol. Let's see where it goes from there.(Based on Jenny by the Studio Killers)
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	We Should Be Lovers Instead

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work here on ao3 please give me tips on how to improve.
> 
> Also this is my first LOONA work so please enjoy!

It’s sunset and there were two figures sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding each other close. Hyunjin thought that she couldn’t be happier than she is now. Beside her is Heejin, her best friend, her true love, her everything, is right here next to her, her head leaning on her shoulder.

“Hey, Hyunjin, I love you so much. You know that right?” Looking up at the other girl and smiling at her widely.

“I know, I love you too so much.” Returning the smile just as genuine. She blushed a bit at how Heejin just said that she loved her.

Then the Heejin started leaning closer to her. She closed her eyes like she was about to kiss her and Hyunjin did the same thing; they were about to kiss

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Hyun? Hey, Hyunjin! Kim Hyunjin, get up!” _

Jolting up, she saw her best friend beside her in her car. Shaking her head to wake herself up more, she was thinking about the dream she was having. Thinking about how she really wanted that to be reality, but she soon remembered that she had a boyfriend and that she shouldn’t be hopeful at all.

“Why d'you wake me up, Heekie?” She asked, still rubbing away at the sleepiness in her eyes.

“Well, I was getting lonely, and you told me to wake you up if you ever fell asleep, remember?” Heejin who was driving reminded her tired best friend without taking her eyes off the road.

“So where are we going again exactly?” She asked, now fully awake and leaning against the window of the car.

“Well, one of Hansol’s friends opened a club recently, so we’re going to the opening with him.” Heejin responded now looking at Hyunjin since she stopped at the red light.

“So if you’re already going with Hansol, why do you need me here?’’ 

“Cause you know I don’t do well in tight spaces and I want to hang out with my best friend.” She casually replied, now quickly reapplying her lipstick.

‘Yeah, that’s right, I’m just the best friend. I just wish that I was something more.’ Hyunjin thought to herself as she looked at the brunette beside her, still fixing her lipstick.

_ ‘Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend _

_ But there’s a few things that you don’t know of _

_ Why I borrow your lipstick so often _

_ I’m using your shirt as a pillowcase,’ _

“Hey, Heejin, can I borrow your lipstick?” Her friend hummed and handed her the lipstick without a second thought and went back to driving. As they were now passing by a beach and the sun was shining brightly behind Heejin, making her look like a goddess to Hyunjin’s eyes.

In Hyunjin’s head, she was thinking about how this is the closest she was going to get to actually kissing her. How the most she would get to hold her at night and hold her close is the shirt that Hyunjin took from her closet once and is currently using as a pillowcase. But she knew that Heejin’s happy with Hansol and if she was happy then she was happy as well. She decided not to think about it and pulled out her camera and filmed the surrounding scenery.

“Hm, the ocean’s really pretty right now. The sun’s shining on it and makes it look like a bunch of diamonds.” Hyunjin said to herself before turning off the camera, “You know, the two of us look like a couple right now. I mean, you see this a lot in rom-coms, right? The young couple goes out on a trip and everything’s perfect and all that cheesy stuff.”

_ ‘I wanna ruin our friendship _

_ We should be lovers instead _

_ I don’t know how to say this _

_ Cause you’re really my dearest friend’ _

“Yeah, but remember you have a boyfriend, Heej” The moment she said that she really thought about telling her feelings to her best friend right now but, she didn’t want to ruin what they have, plus there’s no saying that she’ll leave Hansol for her. What does Hyunjin have to give, anyway? She’s a photographer who lives in a shabby apartment, her car’s an old hand-me-down, she doesn’t have that much money, Heejin deserves so much better.

And what does Hansol have? Well, he has everything that a girl could ask for, money, good looks, amazing apartment, fancy car. Though the only catch that there might be with him is that he’s an asshole, an asshole who doesn’t deserve someone as kind and as innocent as Heejin, an asshole who flirts with girls behind her back (Hyunjin had to help comfort Heejin every time something like that happened.), an asshole who thinks that just because he’s rich and good looking that he deserves anything and everything. 

Hyunjin knew that Hansol was bad for Heejin, but her best friend doesn’t give up on something once she sets her mind to it and now here they were Hansol being Heejin’s boyfriend and her being single and wishing that her best friend would return her feelings.

Not realizing how deep in thought she never noticed that they were already at the place. Upon looking at it, she thought that the place looked fantastic. No doubt this club would be a tremendous hit with people. Someone soon stepped out of the building and approached them.

“Hey, Heekie! So glad you could make it here!.” It was Hansol who immediately went up to Heejin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But as Hyunjin observed Hansol more, she realised that there was a lipstick stain on his collar.

‘Damn, this bastard isn’t even trying to be discreet.’ She thought to herself as her best friend remained oblivious to the obvious fact that her so-called ‘perfect’ boyfriend was cheating on her and not even bothering to cover up the fact that he was. But she reminds herself that it is not her place to interfere with whatever shit those two have going on.

“Oh, Hyunjin… you’re here too?” The guy looked, as per usual, annoyed with the presence of Hyunjin. She doesn’t really know what she did to annoy him this much, but she suspects that it’s mainly because she notices the blatantly obvious cheating that he does and is just scared that she’d tell Heejin. Why does Hansol even need Heejin, anyway? He has like twenty different women to his disposal.

“I hope you don’t mind. It’s just been awhile since we’ve last hung out.” Heejin replied for her with her cute smile that no one can really say no to.

Hansol just nodded and let them in with him, skipping the long line of people waiting outside of the club. Once inside, Hyunjin noticed how much effort his friend made to make this place look good. It had a sleek modern design that wasn’t too fancy but not too casual. A nice place, all things considered.

Her best friend’s prick of a boyfriend soon left to be with his buddies and some girls she didn’t recognize. But soon her blood started boiling since the moment Hansol sat down one girl was all over him and the jackass was enjoying it.

“Hey, come on let’s get a drink, Hansol said we drink here free since he’s friends with the owner.” The girl snapped her out of looking at fuck-face and mystery girl. Now they were making their way to the bar.

“Hey, Heekie, go get two seats for us here at the bar before it gets crowded, I’ll order.” Nodding to each other, Heejin went off in search of seats for the both of them.

“Hi, could I get a beer and a vodka cranberry, please.” Hyunjin asked upon reaching the bartender.

“Method of payment, miss?” The bartender asked, preparing their drinks.

“Um, we’re with the owner.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry for the inconvenience then, here you go, miss.”

Thanking the bartender, she went to where she saw Heejin sitting and plopped herself down next to her. Handing her the drink, they sat there for a while drinking and sitting silently.

“You really don’t like fancy drinks, don’t you?” The slightly older girl started up a small conversation like she usually did.

“No, the simple stuff is good.”

“That’s boring.”

“You’re simple and yet you’re good, amazing even.”

“Kim Hyunjin, are you flirting with me?” Now both of them were laughing, just enjoying each other’s company. But Hyunjin knew she wanted to say yes and maybe tell Heejin to break up with Hansol and be with her instead.

“Whatever, I’m going to dance, wanna come with me?” Heejin said, standing up and extending her hand to Hyunjin.

“No thanks, I’ll just stay here and watch over our things.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to flirt with some girl…” The other girl said, looking at her questioningly.

“No, I’m not, I'm not really sure that there’s anyone who’s going to catch my attention right now.”

“Okay, whatever you say then, Hyun. Enjoy your beer, I guess.” Heejin said, walking away to go to the dance floor.

Hyunjin sat there drinking her beer silently and ordered another one once she finished. Looking around at the club, she soon noticed that Hansol and the mystery girl from earlier were now heavily making out with each other directly in her line of sight. Gritting her teeth, she sat there seething about how Hansol is nothing but a cheating bastard and Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore.

She grabbed her phone and took a photo of Hansol and was about to send it to Heejin, but paused for a second. There was something she could do that would make all of this stop, so that anyone and everyone could know what type of person Hansol really is and for girls not to fall for this bastard's tricks. So she opened Twitter and made a new post, the caption simply stating, “I thought you had a girlfriend, so who’s that girl?”, and attached the photo and clicked post.

One thing that Hyunjin didn’t realize was that everyone in the club knew who Hansol was and saw the post. Sure enough, Heejin saw it as well and started looking for where her boyfriend was, and what she saw was something she never prepared to see, Hansol was still in his own world with the girl. Upon seeing that she snapped, she yanked Hansol and immediately slapped him in the face and said that ‘they were over’ and walked away to find Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin… I need to thank you for the tweet and everything else. I was being an idiot, and you kept telling me he wasn’t good for and I liked him too much to make sense of what was actually happening.” Heejin said as she was wiping away a few stray tears.

Hyunjin simply nodded, but as she looked behind her she saw that Hansol was pissed and looking for her. She started getting scared cause she didn’t know what Hansol would do to her once she found her, but as she looked at Heejin she didn’t know why but she started telling her about her feelings for her.

_ ‘Jenny take my hand _

_ We are more than friends _

_ I will follow you until the end _

_ Oh, your love for them won’t last long _

_ Forget those amigos’ _

“Heejin… There’s something you should know, but you need to promise to be entirely silent until I finish.” The shorter girl nodded, and she continued, “We’ve been friends for years and over that time I saw you fall in love with so many people and always get hurt by them. I’m always here to comfort you, but at some point I wanted more, I fucking fell in love with you. I was so ready to confess but then you started dating Hansol, that jackass, and I felt that he could give you everything you wanted, I mean he works a high paying office job, and I’m just a one person photography business who still works at a cafe to make ends meet. I may not be able to buy you fancy things, but I will love and cherish you forever. What I’m saying is, Heejin, I want to ruin our friendship… Could we be girlfriends instead?” 

As Hyunjin finished up, she regretted it since Heejin was looking at her weirdly and she wanted to take everything back.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to say that?” Heejin cleared her throat before continuing, “Sure I liked Hansol but you were something else, we’ve been friends for so long and you only say that now. So yes, I will be your girlfriend.” She was about to hug Hyunjin when a voice rang out.

“KIM HYUNJIN, I’m going to fucking kill you for this!” Hansol screamed at her as she made her way to her through the crowd of people. He soon reached the both of them and was about to throw a punch, but Hyunjin ducked and he ended up punching someone else. She didn’t know what happened, but soon a brawl started and Hansol was caught in the middle of it.

Heejin grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club and into her car; she started it and drove away just in time because as Hyunjin looked in the rearview mirror she saw that Hansol had just gotten out of the club looking really messed up.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. It was around sunset now and the sun was shining through the car window and then they were laughing like idiots.

“Oh my god, I nearly got punched in the face.” Hyunjin said with tears in her eyes from laughing too much.

“True, but did you see his face when he hit that big guy next to you.” The other said, hitting the steering wheel.

“Hey, did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Yeah, I did. Hold up, there’s a good photo spot here you wanna go?” Her friend or girlfriend asked as she pulled off the major highway.

“As long as I get to take a photo of you.” Hyunjin said, smiling as Heejin drove.

They soon arrived at the place Heejin, and it was beautiful. They were at a cliff that had an amazing view of the sunset, and she thought that Heejin looked perfect. Taking her camera out, she quickly found a good angle and snapped the photo. 

“You know, I really like the idea of a cute photographer girlfriend.” 

“And why is that?”

“Cause I get photoshoots whenever I want.” She replied with that cheeky little smile of hers as always.

Hyunjin replied with a small ‘whatever’, and now they were sitting at the edge of the cliff. They just sat there basking in the sunset's glow. Hyunjin still couldn’t believe how the day went. She still thinks that everything is one elaborate dream, but it’s not Heejin is here right next to her, head leaning on her shoulder, and everything feels oddly perfect.

““Hey, Hyunjin, I love you so much. You know that right?” Looking up at the other girl and smiling at her widely.

“I know, I love you too so much.” Returning the smile just as genuine. She blushed a bit at how Heejin just said that she loved her.

Then Heejin started leaning in, and this time it’s not a dream, nothing’s going to stop them this time, leaning in to meet her they kissed as the sun set. And Hyunjin thinks that life couldn’t be any more perfect than it is now.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? If there are things you guys think I could improve please tell me!


End file.
